The present invention relates to a guidance function of explaining the function of a computer system such as a workstation, its operating method, etc. on its display screen to a user in accordance with his request, and more particularly to an online guidance function which is effectively used for a system having a visual man-machine interface whose typical type is direct manipulation using icons.
The related art is a help system which, when a user operates a computer in a time sharing manner from a terminal, can display explanations on the term to be searched and the related terms on a terminal screen in the form of a sentence; this help system is disclosed in JP-A-63-280317.
Further, the system having a man-machine interface to which a command is input as a series of characters through a keyboard frequently used a guidance function of explaining terms in the form of sentences or the operations of the system in the form of sentences and/or illustrations. However, such a guidance function is not sufficient for the system having a man-machine interface of the direct manipulation type in which icons representative of processings or data using pictures are manipulated using a pointing device such as a mouse. This is because with the direct manipulation type of man-machine interface, a user is required to actually execute physical manipulations of shifting the icons, superposing two icons on each other, etc. on the display screen. It is difficult to explain the physical manipulation or action using only sentences and illustrations in the field of computers as well as in any other fields. In many cases, lengthy sentence explanation of manipulations to be done under several conditions cannot make it possible for the user to understand the manipulation to be actually done under the condition where the user is placed.
Further, in the direct manipulation type of man-machine interface, the information useful for a user is included in the arrangement of icons on the display screen and layout itself of the display screen. For example, in many cases, the user recognizes the icon in terms of the positional element as well as its design in the manner of e.g. "icon having such a design placed near here on the display screen". In the prior art help system, however, when its help function is actuated, the display on the screen will turn into a help display; thus, continuity of display will be lost thereby stopping the thinking process of the user.
Further, in some cases, the processing or operation corresponding to a certain icon designed by a user depends on the situation where the icon is used. For example, if one icon is to be superposed on another icon, the processing to be executed depends on the icon to be superposed. Such a case cannot be satisfactorily explained by the prior art help system.
Further, in the prior art help system, a user cannot know the limit of processing, e.g. the range of his own data which can be processed and the kinds of processing which can be executed for the data. Therefore, the user cannot use a useful function because of his ignorance of the function.
Meanwhile, in order to teach a user the summary of how to use a computer system and the functions of the system in their highlights, a `demonstration program` can be proposed. The demonstration program, using previously prepared data, can explain to a user the functions of icons and display their actions on the screen for the user along with a previously prepared story. However, the demonstration program does not permit the user to see the explanation of the functions in only its necessary part in accordance with his necessity. The demonstration program, which cannot immediately give the explanation of the function which the user desires to know in a certain situation, cannot be used for a guidance function.
Further, in both help system and demonstration program, a user may feel unsure if the function at issue can be also applied to an inapplicable object. In this case, even if the user executes a certain operation, the system does not operate in the manner as expected by the user. Consequently, the user will feel that the system is poor in manageability.